


Firefly Fic: Lingering Whispers

by Goldy



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldy/pseuds/Goldy





	Firefly Fic: Lingering Whispers

**Title** : Lingering Whispers  
 **Author** : [](http://goldy-dollar.livejournal.com/profile)[**goldy_dollar**](http://goldy-dollar.livejournal.com/)  
 **Keywords** : Inara, Nandi  
 **Spoilers** : Set during _Heart of Gold_  
 **Word Count** : 684  
 **A/N** : Written for [](http://browncoat-2x2.livejournal.com/profile)[**browncoat_2x2**](http://browncoat-2x2.livejournal.com/) as a belated birthday gift. She asked for Inara/Nandi. I tried my best to oblige, because I have much love for her.

Dust hung in the hall like a curtain, lit up by the sun streaming in through the windows. _Yes_ , Inara supposed. _Today’s a good day for a last stand_.

“Inara.”

Nandi found her outside of Petaline’s room, stopping her with a gentle hand on her arm. “Inara, I’m sorry.”

Inara almost feigned ignorance, but what would be the point? Nandi might have trucked out to the border and cut herself off from the Guild, but Companions knew how to read each other. They always knew.

“Nandi, please,” Inara said. “We don’t have to discuss this.”

 _I can’t_ , Inara said with her eyes, and Nandi drew her hand back.

“What will you do?” Nandi asked.

“I don’t know,” Inara said. Nandi peered at her steadily, and Inara heaved a sigh. “I’ll leave. I should have done so a long while ago.”

Nandi shook her head, clearly disappointed. Petaline gave a strained yell, and Mal hollered somewhere downstairs.

“You should go,” Inara said. “The fight will be starting soon.”

Nandi forced a smile. “You take of my girl, Inara.”

“Of course. Simon’s the best doctor she could have,” Inara said. She paused, and then added, “Be careful.”

Nandi squeezed her shoulder.

***

Back on Sihnon, at the House Madrassa, they would stay up too late, drinking bottles of red wine (presents from Inara’s clients), while Nandi painted Inara’s toes and complained bitterly about classes that would never end.

Nandi was too unpredictable. She’d sneak out during their training and visit clubs, stay out all night dancing. She liked being in charge, liked breaking the rules even more.

True, she smashed that dulcimer into kindling, but that wasn’t what got her in the end. The Guild didn’t shun Companions for petty acts of rebellion. No, it was the stealing that did Nandi in. Taking from clients she didn’t like, giving the money to those in need. Heroic, maybe, but not tolerable.

And now she was dead.

Inara rose to her feet, bracing one hand on the wall to steady herself. She shuffled into Petaline’s room, blinking back the tears, breathing in deeply.

Petaline held her baby close, looking surprisingly alert for a woman who just gave birth. “What’s happened?”

Simon paused over his medical bag, one glove peeled halfway down his hand. “Inara?”

She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She remembered how Nandi wasn’t sorry to leave, that she’d never held the Guild in high esteem, anyway.

It was enough to create a rift between them. Enough so that Inara never waved.

“Nandi’s dead.”

Simon looked away, and Petaline gasped, then hardened.

“It was Burgess. Mal’s tracking him down,” Inara said dully. “You can do with him what you like.”

Petaline nodded and shifted the baby in her arms. “Where is she?”

Inara jerked her head towards the hall and Petaline moved passed her. Inara sunk down to sit on the edge of the bed, burying her face in her hands. Not crying, but quiet, breathing.

Simon zipped up his bag, and then moved to her side, resting one hand on her shoulder in silent support. And then he left her alone.

***

Serenity stayed grounded for Nandi’s funeral.

The girls sung ‘Amazing Grace’, and Inara knew the words, but she didn’t join in. Nandi looked still enough to be asleep, still enough to be at peace.

Inara thought about how Nandi left Sihnon. About how ordinary it was, how boring, how it was simply something she had to do. She remembered how Nandi’s last kiss lingered like shriveled leaves clinging to trees during winter’s first frost. Her lips brushed one cheek, then the other, and finished with a light touch on Inara’s mouth.

“Take care of yourself, mei-mei,” Inara whispered.

“And you, too,” Nandi said. She shook her head, smiling sadly. “But, then, you’ve always been more than capable of looking out for yourself.”

Inara blinked, and then turned away, saying her last good-bye. She let her gaze drift over the crew of Serenity, over the girls Nandi left behind.

And then she took her place, standing slightly apart from all of them.


End file.
